What if she won't marry me
by Ellacarrollpercabeth
Summary: Annabeth and percy are in Paris after they defeated Gaia percy wants to ask Annabeth to marry him but every time he tries something else happens at the time will he ever get to propose to her and will they live happily ever after


Percy

Annabeth and I are in Paris and I want to ask her to marry me but I am scared she will say no. We have been going out for 3 years and have done everything together. the only reason why I survived in Tartarus and the war with Gaia is because of her. I realised i was staring at Annabeth weirdly and shook out of it and I walked over to Annabeth, right when I was about to say something Luke walked over and got down on one knee. And even though I know Annabeth hates him.

Annabeth

All the sudden Luke proposes to me and asked to marry him I see percy in the corner of my eye running away crying. Of course I love percy he is the only reason why I survive in all these wars he's the one that fell in Tartarus for me. I remember Luke is there and he is looking at my with those cute eyes and that little scar down his cheek and I really liked him but I loved percy too much to let him go. I look at Luke and smiled but then I said I love percy too much sorry and ran off to find percy. Will he believe that I said no to Luke will he still love me well let's find out I thought as I bumped into percy crying.

Percy

So I just see Luke propose to Annabeth and the first thing I did Was run away crying so Annabeth didn't see me. Will she say yes and will she still love me? So I was sitting down crying and Annabeth comes running into me. I look up and she can tell I was sad because she sat down with me and kissed me, a good kiss. She whispers something in my ear about how she said no because she loves me to much and all this stuff. I feel like and idiot but she just kissed me. I hop up and help her up then I take her on a walk remembering we are in Paris. I am taking her to the Eiffel Tower that is where I want to propose to her lets hop this time it will work out and she will say yes

Annabeth

So percy and I are walking around in Paris and I think somewhere on the way percy wants to ask to marry me of corse I will say yes I love him so much I have been waiting forever. We are walking to the Eiffel Tower and it's beautiful just look at the architecture, and we are sitting under it having a picnic we are talking laughing and all this stuff then percy stands up he has this nervous look on his face. I am happy because I know what he is going to do! He was about to say something just when someone yelled our names we looked around but saw nobody they yelled our name again when all the sudden this person jumps out of the bush to our surprise we see...

Percy

Will I ever get to propose to her I don't know. So someone's jumps out of the bush and to our surprise it's Leo Valdez. Why the heck are u here i ask sort of annoyed. Wow calm your farm he says to me I'm here because I have always wanted to see Paris just like you too. So we invited Leo to our picnic and he told us all these pathetic jokes,there really not funny that's why we laugh. But then it was getting dark and we say good bye to him and Annabeth and I start to walk back to our apartment on the way there Annabeth asks me what I was going to say before but I just said it did not matter. Then she kissed me and we continued to walk home and go straight for bed.

Percy

The next day I just could not hold it in much longer so I tried to make the morning as best as I could. I made blue pancakes with strawberry then I took her to the movies and finally we where at a fancy restraint and It was packed. We where eating a fab dinner and talking and laughing. Okay nows the time I thought I got really nervous and starting panicking. I felt the ring in my pocket and slowly bring it out without Annabeth noticing. Suddenly I stand up and she looks at me weirdly until I get down on one knee and she gasps and everyone that was there stared at me happily. Annabeth chase I love you so much and want to spend my whole life with you. I want to get married with you, have kids and grow old together, will you do the honours of marring me. I could tell she was happy she was CRYING and she screamed out yes and we kissed for quite a long time in fact. Every one around us kept applauding when I put the ring on annabeths finger she was crying of joy the ring was just a simple gold band but had grey and green diamonds on it. And shortly after we left and happily went back to our room.

Annabeth

My wish has come true I am marring percy Jackson, my love of my life I wanted to be with him forever and I am glad I can. We had to tell everyone back at camp defiantly piper oh gods she is going to scream when she finds out. P.s I am so glad my mum Athena approved of our relationship she must of knew how much percy and I where in love for cry sakes he fell into Tartarus for me. So we made our way to the airport and was boarding a plane back to New York, Long Island sound. Leo made his way already home and was waiting for us there. We made our way on the plane and it took off. I was so happy just thinking about how me and percy can have our wedding on the beach of camp half blood and how we can have our own cabin arrrr this is going to be so good.

Annabeth

We arrived home a few hours later and was unpacking our bags into our cabins. After we where done the horn blew for dinner and this is where me and percy where going to announce our special news that we where going to get married. Every gathered around the hall and we scraped half our meal of to the gods and we ate our meal. When we where done percy and I stood up and everyone looked at us. We both looked at each other and smiled. " as you ALL know I love Annabeth chase" percy said smiling. "and as you ALL know I love percy Jackson" I said and could see piper tearing up ( she must of known what was going to happen) we decided we are going to get married we both yell and every body cheers so loudly piper is crying of joy into Jason's arms same with hazel and frank Leo is clapping still and Clarisse suddenly says "ABOUT TIME" she yells it and it reminds me the first time me and percy kissed and she saw us and yelled that. It was weird Chiron was crying too! Me and percy kissed and went for a walk along the beach.

Percy

Today is the day of the wedding I am so excited I finally get to have Annabeth and nobody else can. I am in my tux standing there next to Grover (my best man) on the beach waiting for Annabeth to arrive. It was perfect weather and the sea was all calm. I looked out to who was sitting down and I saw piper,Jason,frank,hazel,Leo,Reyna,clarisse,Travis, Conner,Katie,nico,Chiron, mum,dad,Paul,Athena and annabeths dad all smiling at me with a few tears. All the sudden music starts playing and every stands up. Annabeth comes down the walkway on the beach beautiful then ever! Her dress was a tight sort plain white dress and her hair hair was in a lose bun gods she was beautiful and was all mine I thought. She stood next to me and smiled. The next thing I remember is the priest saying you may now kissed the bride. I pulled her in close and we kissed everyone cheered and cried. And we ran off and all I could think of was "she was mine I finally married Annabeth chase and now it's Annabeth Jackson"

Hope you guys liked it. It was my first one I am really bad sorry I just wanted to try this thing out can you guys comment because I warm to see if you guys want me to do another one sorry I am really bad.


End file.
